


hope is here

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [102]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: AU, Disaster, F/M, Trigger Warnings, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 545: Nic/Zack - Wires: Athlete</p>
            </blockquote>





	hope is here

**Author's Note:**

> (content warning: AU making non-explicit reference to the Belgium stage collapses)

Nic didn't remember much between the call and now, not packing or the flight or anything. Dallon had met her at the airport, held her hand all the way to the hospital. Spencer was a ghost waiting for them as he shuffled down to make room for her as she rushed forward to Zack's bedside.

Her Zack, her big bear boy, looked too small on the white sheets, wires attacked to him, an IV in each arm. Barely daring to breath, she laced her fingers between his, but he didn't stir. Normally, she felt coddled and safe next to him, sheltered and protected by his strength and his sweet affection. But now, bruised and broken and too-still in the hospital bed, it was her turn to be strong for him.

Spencer and Brendon closed in on either side as Nic settled in to keep watch until her Zack woke up and healed and could be the strong one once more.


End file.
